femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Rainbow Falls (With Bottle)
Bottle : Rainbow Dash: Alright, ponies, listen up! : Fluttershy: We're all ears. Right, Bulk Biceps? : Bulk Biceps: noises grunts Nuh-uh! I'm all muscles! Yeah! : Rainbow Dash: I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps, but it's gonna take more than muscles and Yeah!''s to get us to the Equestria Games! We are the Aerial Relay team, and it's up to the three of us to make sure that we qualify at the tryouts. And do I need to remind you how much I - I mean, Ponyville, heh – wants to qualify and make it to the Games? : '''Fluttershy': I remember. I really, really, really want to qualify for you and Ponyville. : Bulk Biceps: Bring it on! : Pinkie Pie: Gimme a 'P' for 'Ponyville'! : Fluttershy: yelps : Pinkie Pie: megaphone P, Ponyville! : Bulk Biceps: P! : Fluttershy: Oh, thanks, Pinkie Pie. That was a scary- I mean, great cheer. nervously : Rainbow Dash: Just make sure you have one ready for when we qualify for the Aerial Relay. : Bulk Biceps: And after that, for when we win gold medals in the Equestria Games! : Applejack: Not so fast! If you're gonna be good, you're gonna be better with some of my apple brown bettys in ya. They're perfect. : Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for 'perfect'! : Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy: chewing : Rainbow Dash: Alright, team! Show me what you got! Put some bend into those knees! Flap those wings! And I want to see all four hooves off the ground on the count of three! beat quickly One two three! : Bulk Biceps: noises : Rainbow Dash: Don't forget to breathe while you're up there! : Bulk Biceps: wheezes : Fluttershy: yelps : thud : Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for, uhh... 'pain'? : Rainbow Dash: sighs : song : engine sounds : Helia: Good luck, Rainbow Dash! Sorry we couldn't fly with you on the Aerial Relay, but the air sprinters needed us too. : Thunderlane: Too bad we can only compete in one event. sighs But, rules are rules. : Twilight Sparkle: Good luck! Rainbow Dash It was nice of you to be part of the team that doesn't have... uh... the strongest flyers. : Rainbow Dash: Nothing nice about it. I know that I can pick up the slack for anypony. With me on the team, we'll qualify. I'm sure of it. : Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville is very lucky to have you. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. : Fluttershy: straining gasping I am so proud to be representing Ponyville. straining Oh, it's such an honor to even try out for the Games. I just hope I don't let anypony down. : Bulk Biceps: We'll make them proud! : Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for 'proud'! We're gonna be the best fans anypony has ever seen! : Rarity: Ooh. Can't wait to see what everypony else is wearing, even though I am absolutely sure they won't be better than the Ponyville uniforms I'm designing for the Equestria Games. : Applejack: And we will make it to the Games once everypony carbo-loads on my apple brown bettys. : Pinkie Pie: I can't wait! : engine sounds : Ponies: chattering, groaning : Mane Moon: There's Rainbow Dash! She's an awesome flyer! : Orange Swirl: I heard that she's flying the last third of the relay, which means everypony else is gonna have to be way ahead to beat her! : boom : Mane Moon: Oh, the Wonderbolts! : Sprinkle Medley: I hear they're flying for Cloudsdale. : Orange Swirl: Then Cloudsdale will definitely qualify. They're the best flyers ever. : Spitfire: And the game is on! : Soarin: Hah, nice to see there's some real competition here! : Fleetfoot: Two more days of practice, then we'll see you in the air, Rainbow Dash! If you're lucky. : Rainbow Dash: sighs The Wonderbolts know a winner when they see one, and we'll be winners just as soon as we practice! Right team? : Fluttershy: Right. : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : Pinkie Pie: Hooray! party hooter : beat : Twilight Sparkle: And, um, I'm with her! Hooray! : Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Give us some clouds! Give us some dale! And what do you get? Cloudsdale! Woo-hoo! : Pinkie Pie: gasps Where can I get pompoms like those?! : Rainbow Dash: So, do I need to remind you of what our goal is here? : Bulk Biceps: Uh, maybe? : Rainbow Dash: We want to qualify! We need to be one of the first four teams to cross the finish line! Bulk Biceps, you're the first flyer, so let me see you flap it! : Bulk Biceps: grunts : splat : Rainbow Dash: What the? : Applejack: Sorry! Got the idea from them, but... : Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley: Hooves down! Cakes up! : Fleetfoot and Spitfire: chewing : Applejack: ...It looks like they got better aim. : Rainbow Dash: Okay, the passing of the baton needs to be seamless. You shouldn't miss a wing beat or drop a hair in altitude! And whatever you do, don't let go of it! : Fluttershy: Are you really, really, really sure you're ready? I mean, I don't want to take it if you're not super sure. : Bulk Biceps: Ready! : thud : Rarity: Ponyville could do so much better. I'll be back with a freshly painted one in no time! : Rainbow Dash: We were using that! And it's not like anypony else has color-coordinated horseshoes or anything! : clink : Rainbow Dash: sighs I guess some ponies do. : Twilight Sparkle: Some ponies do what? : Rainbow Dash: sighs Have a better chance of qualifying and going to the Equestria Games than others. : Rainbow Dash: Watch and learn. The Cloudsdales are Wonderbolts, and Wonderbolts are the best flyers there are. And my personal heroes. So, maybe you can learn something. : engine sounds : Rainbow Dash: Please learn something? : Fleetfoot: C'mon, Soarin, pick up the pace! You can do better than that! : Spitfire: I sure hope so. : Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Practice, practice, yay, practice! : Soarin: Whoa! : of plane plummeting : Soarin: Whooaaaa! : Soarin: Aaaaah! Help! : Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! : Wonderbolts and Ponyville team: cheering : Fleetfoot: Awe-some! : Spitfire: As good as any Wonderbolt! : Fluttershy: Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm just so proud of you. You scooped Soarin out of the sky and brought him down to the ground and now, now he's okay. At least, I hope he's okay. Soarin Are you okay? : Soarin: Uh, my wing hurts, but I-I'm sure it'll be okay by the competition. : wailing : Soarin: You're the best, Rainbow Dash. groans : Rainbow Dash: Ah, it was nothin'. But, if you feel like talking about how great I am, don't let me stop you! : wailing : Bulk Biceps: 'P' is for Rainbow Dash! : Fluttershy: whispering Um, 'Rainbow Dash' actually starts with an 'R'. : Bulk Biceps: Never mind! : Rainbow Dash: Tough break to lose a teammate right before the tryouts. : Fleetfoot: You know, you grew up in Cloudsdale. : Spitfire: So that means you could fly with us. : Rainbow Dash: Fly? : Fleetfoot: Uh, we mean practice. You could practice with us until Soarin's better. : Spitfire: What do you say? Wanna be our third? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I don't know. My team really needs me to be at my best in order to qualify. Don't wanna be too worn out by the time the race comes around. : Spitfire: We put you through some pretty intense workouts at the Wonderbolt Academy and you handled those just fine. : Rainbow Dash: Heh, I did kick some major tail at the Academy... but I don't know how my teammates will feel about me practicing with the competition. : Fleetfoot: Who says they need to know? Think about it, Rainbow Dash! This is your chance to fly with the winners! : Bulk Biceps: muscles : Rainbow Dash: Alright, I'll do it. : Spitfire: chuckles Wise decision, Rainbow Dash. : montage music : clink : Fleetfoot: Awesome! : Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Whinny, ponies, whinny! Fly on, fly on, fly on! : Bulk Biceps: grunting : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Bulk Biceps, you can do it! : creaking : Fluttershy: Um... I'm ready to take the horseshoe, if you want me to. : clink : Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy: screaming : crash : Rainbow Dash: Nnnngh... : montage music : squeaking : Fluttershy: yelps Oof! : Rainbow Dash: You, uh, keep doing your wing-ups. I'm just gonna get some, uh, water. : montage music : Fluttershy: chewing : Bulk Biceps: chewing laughs swallows grunts : Applejack and Fluttershy: laughing : montage music : tool spinning : blowing : cutting : Bulk Biceps: laughs Yeah! : Fluttershy: giggles : Rarity: Too much? : montage music : noise : splash : Twilight Sparkle: It's not easy practicing with two teams, is it? : Rainbow Dash: spit-take You... know? Does anypony else? : Twilight Sparkle: No. They're too busy practicing to wonder why you keep disappearing. : Rainbow Dash: Well, I've seen the other teams practicing and we're still gonna qualify. I can fly fast enough to make up the distance. : Twilight Sparkle: It just seems like one of the teams you're practicing with needs a little more help than the other one. : Rainbow Dash: But it's so much more fun working out with the winners than... um... the non-winners. Besides, Ponyville will still qualify. : Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, you got a minute? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure. : Fleetfoot: You could really be an asset to our team, so... we want you to join the Cloudsdale team. Permanently. : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Spitfire: It looks like Soarin's wing won't heal in time for the trials. We want you to fly with us. : Fleetfoot: Of course, this means you won't be able to fly for Ponyville, but let's face it. Even with you on their team, their chances of qualifying for the Games- : Bulk Biceps: Ow! : Fleetfoot: -are pretty slim. : Bulk Biceps: whimpering : Spitfire: So, what's it gonna be? : Rainbow Dash: Well, I... : Spitfire: Take some time to think about it. : Rainbow Dash: They want me to fly with them! It's like a dream come true! : Twilight Sparkle: If you fly for Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie won't have anypony to cheer for. Rarity's uniforms will never be seen. And Applejack will have slaved over those apple brown bettys for nothing. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, but I really wanna fly with the best team! What would you do? : Twilight Sparkle: I think this is a decision you have to make on your own. The race is tomorrow, so you'd better make it soon. : spinning : Rainbow Dash: groaning Woe is me! Oooh! : Crowd: chattering : Fluttershy: What's happened? : Rainbow Dash: Urgh, I've hurt my hoof... : Pinkie Pie and Rarity: gasps : Spitfire: All of them? : Rainbow Dash: I, uh, tripped on a-a foam hoof and landed on a... near unintelligible pokey stick coming out of the ground... : Pinkie Pie: growls If I get my hooves on that unintelligible gibberish, it'll be in big trouble! : Rainbow Dash: There is no way I can fly now. : Fluttershy: Do you think you'll be better by tryouts? : Rainbow Dash: groaning I'll be lucky if I ever fly again! sighs I just need a little rest. : Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry, Rainbow Dash. We'll take care of you... or, at least, somepony will. Like, a medic or-or a doctor, or a nurse. : beeping : Twilight Sparkle: So, the medic pony isn't sure what's wrong with you. : Rainbow Dash: Everything! Absolutely everything! : Applejack: This'll cure everythin' that ails ya! : Rainbow Dash: mouth full Thank you. I couldn't have done that on my own. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Rarity: Nothing says 'get better' like a little medical pizazz! Silk slings and a glitter bandage? : Rainbow Dash: That might help. : opens : Fluttershy: And how is our patient doing? : thud : Bulk Biceps: neighs : Rainbow Dash: I've been better. : Fluttershy: We just wanted to let you know that we're so sorry you're hurt, but you shouldn't worry a bit about not being able to be in the tryouts. We'll be alright. We even have a replacement. We're so, so sorry that you can't compete. We all know how much you love to fly. And we promise- : Bulk Biceps: Cross our hearts! : Fluttershy: ...That if we qualify and make it to the Equestria Games and all win gold medals, you can have ours, because we know how much a gold medal means to you. : Rainbow Dash: Thanks... : Twilight Sparkle: throat I think Rainbow Dash might need to rest some more. : Rest of main cast: chattering : Applejack: Don't forget your bettys! : Twilight Sparkle: You know, choosing not to choose isn't really a decision. : Soarin: You sure have nice friends. Nopony's been by to visit me. Eh, too busy practicing, I guess. : Rainbow Dash: Well, hopefully your wing will be better soon. : Soarin: Oh, it's fine. I-I'm just keeping it warm in case my team wants me back. : Rainbow Dash: What do you mean, 'wants you back'? Spitfire and Fleetfoot told me that you were still too injured to fly! : Soarin: And they told me that they were worried I wouldn't be one hundred percent by the tryouts, so they were going with somepony else! : Rainbow Dash: That somepony else was me! Until, uh, well, until I got hurt, that is. : Soarin: So, sighs I guess we're all out of luck. Cloudsdale won't qualify without three fliers, and Ponyville won't qualify without you. Too bad... : Twilight Sparkle: Even with Rainbow Dash's replacement, I don't think we're gonna qualify. No offense. : Pinkie Pie: Gah! What am I gonna do with all these now?! : Applejack: Uh, what were you gonna do with them before? : Rarity: sighs Maybe my Equestria Games uniforms will still be in style next year. I mean, I am pretty fashion-forward. : hoofbeats : Twilight Sparkle: Is that Rainbow Dash... walking? : Spitfire: water : Fleetfoot: Does... this mean you're feeling better? : Rainbow Dash: I-I feel great, because... I was never hurt in the first place. : Wonderbolts: gasps : Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy and Derpy: gasps : Rainbow Dash: I faked my injury so that I wouldn't have to choose between flying for Ponyville or Cloudsdale. I wanted to fly with you both, and the decision was too hard! : Fluttershy: Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to choose us. I know you love to win, and you should go with the team that surely will. : Rainbow Dash: I know now who I should've been loyal to. : Spitfire: Good choice. Always stick with the winners. : Rainbow Dash: Ponyville. Because it's not just where I live, but it's where my friends are. The ponies who really care about me, whether I can help them win a race or not. : Rest of main cast and Derpy: cheering : Spitfire: Are you sure that's the right decision? : Rainbow Dash: You lied to me about Soarin's wing just so you could get a better flyer! You may be a winning team, but you're still not the kind of team I'' wanna be a part of. : '''Spitfire': Huh. Rainbow Dash, you are something. Saw it at the Academy, seeing it again here. We could learn a lot from a competitor like you. : Fleetfoot: Think we already have. : Spitfire: Ready to fly? : Soarin: Really? : Spitfire: Never should've lied and tried to replace you to begin with. : Soarin: gasps Go, Cloudsdale! : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Ponyville relay team! We've got a race to get ready for! : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : click : Soarin: Come on, Ponyville! You can do it! : wings : ticking : clink : fumbling : Bulk Biceps: wheezes : Twilight Sparkle: Go, Fluttershy! Woo-hoo! : Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Qualify, Ponyville! Qualify, Ponyville! : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Go, Rainbow Dash! : Applejack: chewing : Official: Ponyville qualifies! : (the audience excitedly cheers for her) : (The audience cheers.) : clicking : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : Main cast sans Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Rigby: Yeah-a! : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! (the crowd cheers) : Twilight Sparkle: Equestria Games, here we come! : flashing : Rainbow Dash: Oh, I can't deny it. I love to win! But if I ever gotta choose between winning and being loyal to my friends, I'm ''always gonna choose my friends. 'Cause as much as I love winning, I love them waaaaay more.'' : credits